


Love Like You

by MicroGalaxies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: healed Centipeetle, redeemed Centipeetle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroGalaxies/pseuds/MicroGalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you..." </p><p>A simple act of kindness from Steven's past comes back in the most unexpected ways.</p><p>(INDEFINITE HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like You

Steven had never expected any of this to happen. It had started off as a normal day- the Crystal Gems had gone off to investigate some possible corrupt gem activity found by one of Peridot's new scanners. He had awoken to an empty house and only a note about the four gem's whereabouts. Steven didn't mind, though. He grabbed a box of frozen waffles from the freezer and made himself breakfast, making a few extra ones for the road as well.

After breakfast, the half-gem had decided to go for a stroll through the house. By that, he meant doing his favorite thing when he was home alone. Steven made his way downstairs, eventually coming to the Burning Room. "Hey, everybody!" He greeted the countless bubbles, waving to them. "How's everybody doing today?" He asked, looking around as if waiting for a response. "Good! Who wants to go today? How about...you!" He said, picking up a small bubble containing a light orange-yellow gem. "I'm gonna call you Amber, okay?" He began, pulling out a piece of paper and colored pencils from his bag. "-you're a really pretty gem. But also really streamlined and efficient-looking. You remind me of my friend, Pearl." He said, beginning the draw a thin figure of medium height. "I don't think you're a dressy person. You need something for agile." He added, sketching out the gem in a jumpsuit-like outfit, but with a transparent sparkly orange shawl, vaguely like the shimmery skirt Pearl used to wear. "I hope this is okay so far." Steven said, holding up the picture to the bubble. Only he pushed the piece of paper at the bubble a little too hard, causing it to pop. "Oh.." He said gravely, but wasn't too scared since he had now learned how to bubble gems like his mom and the rest of the Crystal Gems, minus Peridot.

The gem formed before him, its sheer force knocking him back, causing him to land on and pop more bubbles. The creature looked a lot like the Ice Monster he had once encountered, but instead was shaped more like a cartoon outline of a fire rather than a spike-tipped crystal. It glowed a light transparent orange on the outside, with a bright yellow center inside it. Steven let out a cry, getting up on his feet in order to start fighting it if need be. The creature let out a screech before bolting towards him, only to have a figure leap over him, standing in front of him to protect him from the creature.

The gem wore a dark green jumpsuit that was so dark, it could've been mistaken as black. Brown-green boots came up to her knees, attaching to her pant legs with a bright lime circle. Arm-warmers that were also the same shade of brown went from her wrists to an inch or so above her elbows, revealing some of her pale green skin. Her jumpsuit looked like a sleeveless tunic-top above her torso, which came up like a turtleneck around her neck. The side-seams of the entire jumpsuit had a lime green diamond pattern that ran down the entire ensemble. Her hair was wild, long, and a shade of white platinum blond. In all aspects, it looked like an even more unkempt version of Jasper's hair. Was this a different kind of Jasper? The black helmet on her head fueled Steven's suspicions further. It wasn't like Jasper's, who had a boxy helmet. This gem's helmet instead looked more like the skull of some creature used as a mask. It was all black with spiked edges, making it appear more so like a skull, the elongated part with the spikes going past the gem's face, causing it to look like the dead creature's maw and fangs.

The gem let out an animalistic screech, which from Steven's perspective he couldn't see what actually was happening with the gem's face, but all he saw was a steaming line of green fluid on the gem monster, causing it to revert back into its stationary form.

Steven couldn't believe what was happening. This wasn't Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, or even Peridot. He hadn't even seen this gem before! He eventually let out a shy question of "Who...who are you?"

The gem turned her head slightly, the one eye facing him taking a glance at him before she let out a chuckle, murmuring a song to him.

"You like chips...I like chips..."

Steven immediately recognized the tune, jumping up to wrap his arms around the gem. "Centipeetle! You're okay! But, how did you-?" He asked, taking in that fact that this being was the temperamental acid-spitting creature he had once encountered.

She giggled, holding him against her chest. "I was a very broken gem, Steven. Your kindness healed me, but it took a very long time to heal completely, or at least enough to be able to properly form again." The half-gem nodded in understanding. "So...if you're not Centipeetle anymore, what are you?" He asked, her response being a hand brushing away her bangs covering her right eye, revealing the familiar gem that Steven remembered as Centipeetle's eye. Both of her eyes were outlined by dark green, looking like a cross between a raccoon mask and heavy eyeliner. I'm Cat's Eye Kornerupine." She replied, setting him back down.

"Cat's Eye Corna-?"  
"It's quite a mouthful, I know."  
"Do you have a nickname?"  
"No. Gems don't really have nicknames."  
"But what do you want me to call you? You're not a Centipeetle anymore, so I can't call you that-"Steven frowned before Kornerupine placed a hand on his shoulder. "Steven. I might not be a monster like before. But I'm still your Centipeetle. I'll always be Centipeetle." She said, a train of thought suddenly hitting her. "How about Centi?" The gem offered, causing the boy to grin from ear to ear. "I love it!" Steven exclaimed, hugging her once more. His eyes looked over her during the hug, seeing the defeated monster's gem still lying on the floor. He ran to it, immediately bubbling it up. "It's okay, Amber. I'll help you get better someday. I promise." Steven whispered before letting the ball float up towards the ceiling. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house. This is just part of the basement." He added, taking her hand and pulling her along.

Pearl entered the house, looking around "Steven?" She called, Amethyst walking into the house in front of her. "Yo, Steven! We're back!" Garnet and Peridot entered last, both quietly looking around for the half-gem. "Hey, you guys!" Called Steven, running in to greet them, dragging Centi behind her.

"Steven!" Cried Pearl, pulled her sword from the gem in her forehead. "What is that?!"

Steven looked up at his friend, who only let out a laugh at the threatened gem. Pearl moved uncomfortably, obviously confused. Centi merely went to the nearby kichten cabinet, immediately finding a bag of 'Chaaaaps'. Before speaking, she opened the bag, shoving a handful into her mouth.

"Wouldn't you like to know."


End file.
